(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for melt-blowing a composite web, and more particularly to a process for melt-blowing superabsorbent fibrous composite webs and the product produced thereby.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
To increase the sorbency of fibrous webs by addition of superabsorbent particles has been the object of several prior workers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,001 describes the prior art of this approach, where superabsorbent particles are entrapped in a web of fine fibers. The disadvantage of this method is that the particles are either too well entrapped and shielded from the liquid to be sorbed, and therefor the absorbency is limited, or bonding of the particles is incomplete and the particles, prior to use, are "dusting out".